Sexaholic
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Emily has always loved sex but recently JJ and Garcia are getting concerned about her very reckless behaviour. Can they talk any sense into her or will Emily's behaviour catch up to her? AN: Crap summary and yes I agree, it's a bit of a stretch and a little out of character but I like thinking of Emily this way. Who knows, maybe her reckless youth followed her. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss was addicted to sex. She would be the first to admit it. She wanted an endless supply of men to sleep with because she got bored with the same guy pretty quickly. She saw it as living her life to the fullest and didn't think it was a problem. She was careful enough and she knew she could beat up any guy if they tried to hurt her.

Emily woke up on Saturday morning alone. She smiled to herself and curled up in bed. She wouldn't have minded waking up to someone but it was nice to be alone sometimes.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was just after 10:30am so she decided to get up and get a shower. After her shower she texted JJ and asked if she and Garcia wanted to go out for a girls night. Surprisingly they both agreed. As of recently they had both been avoiding going out with Emily and made a comment that she always left them to hang out with a guy. This wasn't completely untrue but she definitely didn't leave them all the time. Just most of the time.

In all honesty Emily didn't care if they came to the bar with her or not. She was perfectly capable of going by herself. But Garcia, being worried all the time, had expressed to JJ that it would be good if they go so they could at least see the person she was taking home and protect her if things went wrong. Emily scoffed at that. She didn't need to be protected.

The rest of Emily's day was spent cleaning her apartment and cooking supper for the three of them, which she rarely did. At 7:00pm Garcia and JJ showed up at her apartment.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted when she opened the door. "Come in."

She moved aside to let them in. "Smells good in here." JJ commented as she smelled the pizza Emily had made.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Emily said as she got some wine for herself. They nodded so she poured up two more glasses. "To a fun night." Emily said as they clinked their glasses together. JJ made a face that didn't convey the same enthusiasm.

"I'm excited. I like going out with you guys." Emily stated as she started cutting the pizza. Garcia and JJ exchanged a look.

The three ate in silence, only really talking about work and JJ's son, Henry. Emily stood up after she finished eating. "I'll be right back I just have to change into my dress."

Emily went up to her bedroom where her new dress was laid out and ready for her to slip into. It was a tight strapless black dress with a deep V-neck that showed off just a little too much cleavage. She put on some light colored lip-gloss that made her lips look twice as big as they were. She slipped on some black heels and brushed out her curls so that they were loose and bouncy. She looked over herself one last time before going back downstairs to join her friends. "Everyone ready to go?" She asked, causing her two friends to turn around and look at her.

"Woah." Garcia replied as Emily walked down the stairs. "You look like a bombshell."

"Thanks Garcia."

"You look really nice." JJ replied.

"Thank you. Are we ready to go?" They all nodded. "Ok let's go!" And with that they left the apartment to go to a bar down the street.

"Hey Emily." The bartender greeted when they arrived.

"Hi Johnny. How have you been?" Emily replied politely.

"I'm good. Bloody Mary?" He asked knowingly.

"Make that three please."

Once they got their drinks they sat down at a table and Emily's eyes starting scanning the bar. There were quite a few good-looking guys around and that made Emily gitty.

"Cheers my friends." Garcia said lifting her glass.

As the night progressed Emily quickly started to drink more than Garcia and JJ. Emily went to the bar for more drinks when a good-looking guy named Chris, probably, approached her and asked if she would like to dance. Of course she agreed and the two went to the dance floor.

JJ and Garcia stayed at the table. They didn't really like dancing and they just wanted to make sure that Emily was safe. They watched as Emily started dancing with the guy.

"I give it until the second song." JJ sighed. "I wish she would just give it a rest."

"It breaks my heart." Garcia agreed. "But she's doing what makes her happy."

"Are we really sure she's happy though?" JJ said glancing at Garcia before returning her gaze to Emily who wore a big smile on her face as her dance partner spun her around. "I just don't know when this will end, or even just slow down."

"She slept with three guys last week." Garcia said with a low voice. "I think we should talk to her. Maybe try and reason with her." JJ looked at Garcia. "Maybe she doesn't realize what she's doing."

"Well we can try but I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what she's doing." JJ replied as they watched Emily push her body flush against the guy's and kiss him.

Once they parted the guy whispered something in Emily's ear and Emily smiled and replied. Soon Emily was walking towards the table where JJ and Garcia were.

"Looks like I have to leave you guys a little early." She said with a grin. "I'll text you if I need you." She said as she was about to leave.

"What's his name?" Garcia asked with fake enthusiasm and a fake smile, trying to play along.

"Um, Chris I think." Emily said. And with that she went back to Chris and took his hand before pulling him out of the bar.

"I don't want to be here anymore, you?" Garcia asked JJ.

"Not really. Let's go." They paid their tab and left the bar.

Meanwhile Chris had pushed Emily against a brick wall and was kissing her neck. Emily's hands were in his hair pulling gently as she moaned. "Come on, I can see my apartment building from here." She moaned as she wrapped a leg around him so that she could grind on him better.

Reluctantly Chris moved away from her and grabbed her hand again, pulling her down the road as Emily laughed. And after what seemed like hours the two finally made it to the elevator in her building where they resumed kissing.

"You are a great kisser." Chris mumbled against her lips causing her to smile. Information she already knew but it was nice to hear again.

The elevator dinged and the two stumbled out and walked through the hallway to Emily's apartment door. As soon as they entered the apartment clothes were falling to the ground. Emily jacket was pushed off her shoulders and on to the floor and her dress flew across the room. Chris's jacket was also on the floor and his shirt soon joined it. Emily dragged her fingers down his toned chest as Chris kissed down her neck to her chest.

He kissed along her collarbone and on the tops of her boobs causing Emily to gasp in pleasure. Emily pushed him against the wall and pushed her body flush to his. She could feel the heat of his skin on hers and it drove her wild. She ran her hands through his hair as they kissed and their tongues battled. Her hands went down his body until they reached his pants. Chris moaned in anticipation and Emily smirked. She undid his belt, not bothering to take it off, and then undid the button on his jeans. She pushed them to the floor and walked the short distance to her kitchen. "Follow me." She whispered.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked as he followed her.

"To far away." She breathed as she kissed him again.

"You are so sexy." He growled as he reached behind her and undid her bra. He immediately grabbed her boobs and squeezed them causing a wave of heat to go through Emily's body.

Chris sucked and bit at her nipples as she tried to focus on getting his boxers off. "I need you to fuck me." She begged as she felt how wet she was and how dizzy he was making her.

Chris didn't need any other encouragement. He spun her around so that she was bent of the kitchen island and took off his boxer in one motion. He stroked his dick a few times before entering her quickly.

Emily's head rested on the island as she was overcome with pleasure. This is the moment that she craved. The first moment of pure bliss.

"Fuck me, you feel so good." Chris growled as he gripped her hips and thrusted into her harder.

Emily was in heaven. This was exactly what she needed.

"Faster." She begged, to which Chris immediately sped up his thrusts. "Oh my god." She dragged out.

Chris's hand left her hip and went to her hair, grabbing a handful and pulling on it hard enough so that Emily stood up against his body. His other hand went to her boob. "You are so sexy." He whispered in her ear, sending chills throughout her body.

"You are so big." She gasped as he thrusted into her deeper than before. "Fuck!" She moaned loudly.

"I want to taste you." Chris moaned causing Emily to smile. Reluctantly they separated and Chris lifted her onto the island. Emily leaned back and spread her legs wide for him. She looked at him with a sly smile and he returned one too.

Chris bent over slightly so that he could finally taste her. Chris put two fingers in her and put his mouth on her clit. Emily's mouth fell open as her head fell back.

Emily's eyes rolled back as she moaned. Her legs started to shake slightly as her orgasm built up quickly. "I'm gonna cum." She panted before falling back onto the counter and moaning loudly. "Fuck yes!" Chris watched in awe as she clenched around his fingers and pleasure ran through her body.

Chris kept pushing his fingers deep into her pussy as she came back to Earth. Emily climbed off the counter and pulled a chair out from the kitchen table. "Sit." She demanded.

When Chris sat down she got on top of him and kissed him again while she teased herself with the head of his dick, causing Chris to moan into her mouth, before finally sliding him deep into her with a satisfied moan falling from her lips.

Emily placed both of her feet on the ground and her hands on his shoulders as she worked herself up and down Chris's dick. Chris held on to her hips firmly, pushing her down harder onto him. "That's so deep." Emily gasped as she relentlessly pounded herself down onto his hard dick. He was hitting all the spots she needed him to and she could feel her second orgasm building quickly.

Chris kept her still for a few moments so his dick was engulfed completely and he pushed her back and forth onto him so that she was grinding on him.

All Emily could manage was a half gasp half scream. He was so deep inside her and she quickly wanted more. She took over the back and forth motion and went faster. "Fuck me." She cried out.

She looked at Chris so that he could see her eyes roll back slightly as she came for the second time. She clenched around his dick so tight as she came that he couldn't hold on any longer and he came as well with a loud moan.

Emily stayed still and panted above Chris. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart so that he could feel how fast it was beating. "Shit." He said with a laugh and a smile.

She kissed him again, slower this time, and felt his soft lips move against hers. They parted and she finally got off him. "That was fun." She said as she went to the fridge. "Water?" She asked. Chris nodded, still slightly out of breath and yet to move.

"You are by far the sexiest girl I've ever met." Chris said, getting up and going behind Emily. He pushed her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck causing Emily to shiver and sigh.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She asked with a smirk. And of course Chris said yes because he wasn't a stupid man. The event repeated later that night, throughout the night, the next morning, and throughout most of Sunday until Emily made up a lame excuse and he left.

Emily sat on the couch on Sunday night after he left and was completely spent. It was a fun weekend of selfish sex, which was her favorite kind. As exhausted as she was the all to familiar feeling of emptiness crept over her body so she downed a glass of wine and poured herself another and finishing it before heading to bed.

 **AN: Please let me know if you like this story so far and want me to continue. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came around all to quickly for Emily. Thankfully it was a slow morning that allowed her to stay seated at her desk because she was finding it a little difficult to walk. That was the sign of a successful weekend. It was a pain that Emily took in stride.

While she was doing her work she saw Garcia around the office more than usual and saw that she was in JJ's office for a long time. She was a little confused but thought nothing of it and continued working away.

Meanwhile in JJ's office, JJ and Garcia were disagreeing on what to do about Emily.

"Have you met Emily?" Garcia asked. "If we give her tough love she will never talk to us again. We have to take a different approach."

"Well what do you suggest then?" JJ asked, her voice raising an octave.

Garcia sighed. "I don't know JJ. At this point I just want to shake her. Instead of that let's try and reason with her. Maybe bring some of our concerns to light."

JJ agreed reluctantly. She had spoke to Hotch and told him that the three of them were planning on having a meeting that afternoon and thankfully he didn't ask many questions. "I'll go get Emily I guess." JJ stated as she got up from her seat and walked to the door. "I hope this goes well."

JJ walked over to Emily's desk slowly. "Hey, are you busy?" She asked.

"No not really." Emily said looking up from her papers. "What's up?"

"We want to talk to you in my office if you have a few minutes." JJ replied.

"We?" Emily asked as she got up from her desk and followed JJ, who didn't respond.

"Hey peaches." Garcia greeted when the two entered the office and sat down. "How was your weekend? We didn't hear from you at all."

Emily relaxed in her chair with a big smile on her face. "It was amazing." She said with a sigh. "Chris was so much fun I kept him for the whole weekend." She laughed.

Garcia and JJ exchanged a look. "You didn't check in with either of us like you said you would. And you didn't answer any of our calls or messages." JJ explained.

"I didn't say I would check in with you. I said I would call you if I needed you and I didn't need you." Emily replied.

"Well we needed to hear from you." JJ said sternly. "You invited yet another stranger into your apartment. Do you know how worried we were? He could have hurt you or killed you."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Emily played off. "It was just a bit of fun."

"I am not judging you." Garcia butt in. "I am just a little concerned, like JJ is, about what you're doing. I know that I'm not your mother and I'm sure you've got this under control but do you at least use protection?"

Emily laughed, even though JJ and Garcia could tell it was annoyed. "I've been on the pill since I was 16. I'm fine." Emily stated. JJ challenged her by raising an eyebrow at her so she continued. "If I remember a condom then that's great, if I don't then I don't."

"You have lost it! It's not worth it." JJ said slowly, trying to keep it under control but failing. "The risky situations you put yourself in are not worth a little fun." JJ took a breath to keep calm, while Garcia stayed silent. "You could get an STD or get yourself killed one of these days and all because you want a little fun. Just for one second think about the bigger picture here. You are playing with fire Emily."

"Listen carefully, I'm a grown ass adult and if I want to invite someone into my apartment for the evening then I will." Emily said calmly even though her blood was boiling. "I appreciate the concern but I'm telling you that I've got things under control. So drop it." Emily said sternly, glaring at JJ as she got up from her chair and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

"That didn't go well." Garcia stated.

"Yeah no kidding." JJ sighed. "Thanks for backing me up there." She said sarcastically.

"I told you I didn't want to use tough love on her and I was right because it didn't work." Garcia replied. "I think I'm going to apologize to her without you. If she's mad at anyone its you so if I can calm her down maybe I can reason with her and talk to her the way I wanted to in the first place."

"Whatever." JJ replied shortly. "I tried. She's all yours now." She stated before turning her attention to her computer.

Garcia got up and left JJ's office as well. She knew JJ wasn't giving up, she was just very frustrated at the moment. Garcia was too but she understood that they had ambushed Emily and that she probably didn't want to have that conversation with the two of them.

Garcia went back to her office for the rest of the day. None of the three women saw each other for the rest of the day. Their minds were equally full of nonsense that it was difficult to get any more work done.

On Tuesday Emily avoided JJ and Garcia like the plague. They had a team meeting in the afternoon and Emily didn't so much as glance in their direction. If there was one thing Emily learned growing up it was how to give someone the silent treatment. She had done it many times to her parents.

Emily was mad at the ambush and the little intervention but she understood their concerns. But on the other hand she was mad because they didn't think she could handle or control what she was doing, which was untrue. Emily could stop anytime she wanted to but she didn't want to.

Morgan noticed the change in behavior by all the women but he decided not to play into too much and instead just carried on with the like usual. One thing he did notice was flirting with Emily got more intense. She played into his comments more and egged him on more, which he didn't mind of course.

When Emily got home on Tuesday night she was even lonelier. She had an empty apartment and now she wasn't speaking to her two best friends. She contemplated inviting one of the guys from the team over for supper but she decided not to because if JJ or Garcia got wind of it they would blow it out of proportion.

Wednesday morning came and Emily sat at her desk tapping her finger on the table. She stared at a file that Hotch had given her yesterday to bring to Garcia. She had avoided it all day yesterday but promised she would find time to bring it down today. That didn't stop her from avoiding it for a few more hours though.

Finally at 10:30am Emily got the courage up to bring the file to Garcia's office. She cursed with every step as she quickly approached the door. She knocked and heard Garcia say "You may enter."

"Hotch wanted me to bring this to you." Emily said simply when she opened the door. She was already half turned around when Garcia spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a quick minute?" Garcia asked quickly.

"Is JJ gonna pop out from behind the door?" Emily asked sarcastically.

Garcia shook her head and Emily decided to stay and hear her out.

"I know we ambushed you the other day and I can tell you're mad but that conversation didn't go as planned." Garcia started. "JJ is just so worried about you. You have no idea how many times she calls me and works herself into a panic worrying about you."

"I don't know why you two don't think I can stand up for myself." Emily replied sternly. "I've been doing it my whole life. I can take care of myself and I don't need you guys to get worked up over me."

"I know you don't but unfortunately that isn't enough to comfort either of us. I think the thing that really upset JJ was that you didn't check in with her at all. She doesn't want much. Just a text to say that you are okay."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine. If JJ wants updates, I'll give her updates." Emily said more to herself then to Garcia. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon." Emily said as she got up from her chair and started to leave.

"Can we go on a real girls night out soon?" Garcia asked. "We can talk and work things out maybe."

"That sounds lovely." Emily responded, lying through her teeth before leaving the office.

Emily still avoided JJ for the rest of the day. When she got home, Emily quickly put on a tight navy, scoop neck dress and some black heels and b-lined it to the bar. She had four shots and half a bloody mary before a good-looking guy approached her. They danced for a few songs, Emily grinded on him, moaned in his ear, and invited him to her place. He agreed.

As they walked Emily sent a text to JJ that read 'No name- tall, dark, and handsome, seems promising'

JJ responded with a question mark but Emily ignored it.

Emily and the guy finally made it to her apartment and they made it as far as the couch before both of them were naked. He liked to pull her hair, and whisper dirty things in her ear. He fucked her so good that Emily just had to ask, "Are you married?" to which he responded "Yes, happily."

That set her body on fire. She screamed and begged for him to fuck her faster and harder and when she came she almost blacked out. After they were done he didn't even wait to catch his breath before redressing. Emily smirked, "Your wife is really missing out." She said from the couch with a smile and the guy returned one. And with one last kiss he was gone. He was also a good kisser.

Emily sent JJ another text: 'Didn't learn his name but he's married. He was fun.' Emily deliberately wrote the word fun because that's what she was aiming for and that's what she was getting. And it would also piss JJ off which was a bonus.

Emily relaxed on the couch and watched movies for the rest of the night and fell asleep on the couch.

Thursday and Friday at the BAU was fast-paced and busy. Even if Emily wanted to speak to JJ or Garcia she didn't have time and neither did they. She barely saw Reid, Morgan, Rossi or Hotch either. There were in meetings all morning and a stack of paper work for everyone that seemingly came from nowhere to occupy the rest of the day.

When Emily got home she reheated some leftovers and sat at her kitchen island and ate in silence. Once she was finished she just left the dishes in the sink and contemplated what to do next. Did she go out or did she stay in?

A knock at the door pulled her away from the thoughts. She opened her door and was greeted by Chris. "Hey stranger." He said with a sly smile.

Emily smiled, leaning on the doorframe. "Please don't tell me you're busy." Chris said with a smirk but Emily could tell he was nervous she would say yes.

Emily moved to the side and gestured for him to come in and he was filled with glee. As soon as the door closed he was kissing her neck and lips and his hands roamed her body. Emily moaned at his touch. "Miss me?" She said with a laugh that turned into a gasp as he pulled her against his body.

"Let's relive last weekend." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm game." Emily responded. Looks like she was staying in tonight.

She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. Next were her pants, which she unbuttoned and let fall to the floor as they kissed desperately. Chris's hands graced over her body and his touch burned her skin so good.

Chris backed her into a wall and Emily moaned as he pressed his pelvis to her body. She removed her bra and Chris all but ripped off her thong. One hand grabbed her boob and squeezed hard and Emily let out a gasp at the sharp but good pain. His mouth worked a path down to her boobs. He placed his face between them and pushed her boobs on his face. He moaned causing Emily to chuckle. He licked her nipple and blew on it, and Emily moaned, before sucking and gently biting her.

Chris then, still fully clothed, lifted Emily and carried her to the couch. His laid her on the couch and almost immediately his fingers were playing with her clit.

Emily's head fell back and a moan fell from her lips. "You're already so wet." Chris growled as he pushed two fingers deep in her. Emily's hands went into his hair and she held onto it as she pushed herself onto his fingers. "You make my ego big." He said with a laugh.

Emily laughed with him. "I did nothing to your ego. It was that big when I met you."

Chris was grinning as he stepped away from her. He took off his jacket and then his shirt. His body was toned and his skin was soft. Emily felt her pussy get wetter just thinking about his skin against hers. Her hand went to her pussy and she rubbed her clit causing herself to moan and causing Chris to look at her again.

"That's hot." He groaned. "Play with yourself while you wait for me to fuck you."

Emily's pushed two fingers in her pussy easily and she gasped in pleasure. Her fingers going in and out mesmerized Chris as he slowly took off his pants and boxers. His hand stroked his hard dick leaving Emily's mouth to go dry. He walked over to the couch and positioned himself above her, kissing her briefly. "Ready?" He asked as he teased her entrance with his dick.

Emily squirmed underneath him in anticipation. "Fuck yeah." And with that he entered her without any resistance until his whole dick was deep inside her.

Emily's eyes rolled back slightly as a long, harsh gasp left her lips. Pure bliss. Chris started thrusting into her at a slower pace to warm her up but Emily had another idea. "Faster Chris." She begged. She pulled his face down to hers so that she could kiss him. Their tongues battled and Chris sped up his thrusts causing Emily to moan in delight.

"Harder." Emily demanded. Chris moved his arms so they were on either side of her head and he put all his weight on them so that he could use his weight to thrust into her harder.

It worked as every thrust pushed her deep into the couch forcefully. "God yes!" She screamed as she came unexpectedly, clenching her teeth and closing her eyes tightly as pleasure ran through her body.

Once she came down from her high Chris got off her. "My turn to lie down. Get up."

Emily got up and once Chris laid down she quickly got on top of him and positioned herself so that she was facing away from him and he had a great view of her ass. She slammed herself down on his dick quickly and Chris's hands went to grab her ass.

He watched as she bounced up and down on him and the sight alone almost sent him over the edge, not to mention how amazing it felt.

"You look so sexy." He growled before smacking her ass. Emily cried out in pleasurable surprise.

"God damn this feels so good." Emily moaned as her head fell back and she stared at the ceiling. Chris smacked her ass again in agreement.

Chris took over the thrusts and pushed his body off the couch with each thrust into Emily's tight and waiting body. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Emily moaned in time with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum Em." He said in a strained moan, his grip on her ass tightening.

"Come for me." Emily moaned, egging him on.

With a loud moan Chris thrust deep inside her and came over and over causing Emily to moan with him.

Chris finally pulled out of her and struggled to catch his breath as Emily reclined on the other end of the couch. Both of them waited for their heart rate to return to normal. Emily sat up and looked at Chris with a grin. "You're good at that." She said with a chuckle.

"At what specifically?" Chris inquired with a smirk.

Emily rolled her eyes and got up. She kissed him before going to the fridge and grabbing two beers for them. When she returned Chris had his boxers on and the television on and was waiting for her to return. They settled onto the couch and watched a stupid movie that was half over already.

Emily sent a text to JJ and it read: 'Chris is back. Remember him? I'm keeping him for the weekend.'

This time JJ responded: 'I thought we were going out on a girls night this weekend?'

'Neither of you have talked to me all week so I didn't think that was happening any time soon.' Emily replied.

'Well me and Garcia are good for this weekend if you are.'

Emily looked over at Chris. She didn't really need to go out but someone new would be fun as well. Eventually she agreed and JJ set a time and a place to meet up.

After the movie ended they went up to Emily's bedroom and they fucked again. It was desperate and fast as if they hadn't fucked a few hours earlier. Chris's phone rang as they were laying on her bed relaxing and he ended up having to leave early because a family member needed him. Emily didn't care. She thanked him for the great fuck and he left.

Emily went back upstairs and ran herself a bath. She lit a few candles and poured herself some wine. She relaxed in the bath until the water was cold. She got out and sent JJ a text that read: 'He left. I'm fine. Go to sleep.' before curling up in her bed and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emily woke up Saturday morning she felt refreshed and ready for the day. She didn't have much to do though. She went grocery shopping in the morning and tackled the pile of dishes that had accumulated over the week. It was days like these, where there was not much to do in a quiet apartment that could deafen anyone, that made Emily feel alone and in need of company.

After what felt like forever the day passed and Emily got ready to go out with JJ and Garcia. Emily put on tight black pants and a black, scoop neck blouse that was just as tight. She put on red heels and red lipstick to finish the look. She grabbed her purse and left her apartment to go to the bar that JJ had picked out.

When she arrived she surveyed the scene. It wasn't as busy or as loud as she would've picked but it was still promising. Emily was the first one there so she sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She was about halfway finished it when a man sat next to her at the bar and ordered a drink. Emily glanced at him quickly. He was not super tall but his muscular arms and perfect smile made up for it.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask, was anyone sitting here?" He asked Emily.

Emily shook her head. "No I'm here alone."

"Alone? A pretty woman like you, that's not right." He replied.

"Well actually I'm waiting for some friends but thank you." Emily said flashing him a smile. The two started talking and it was an easy conversation. He seemed nice and he made her laugh a few times but his arms mesmerized Emily and he noticed.

"I'm sorry but your arms are so nice." Emily admitted. She imagined he would be able to hold her up and fuck her against the wall, but she didn't mention that part. Maybe later she could test that theory.

"Thank you." He replied with a laugh and a smile.

Emily turned to look at the door and saw JJ and Garcia walk in together. "Oh, there are my friends now."

"Ok I'll leave you for now but I'm coming over to ask you for a dance later."

"I'll be waiting." Emily replied as he walked away. She got up from the bar and walked over to JJ and Garcia, who had immediately noticed she was talking to a man but decided not to try and start a fight in public.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "I got a little head start." She said raising her half empty glass. The girls went to the bar and ordered some drinks before getting a table and sitting down.

The three women sat in silence for a while. Emily didn't know what to say or what the point of going out was. She didn't know if she was about to get ambushed again so she was a little on guard. But as the three started to drink the conversation got easier and Emily realized they just wanted to hang out as friends.

Emily had missed talking to them all week so she was enjoying herself a lot. That was until the guy from the bar approached their table. "Hey ladies. I'm here to steal your friend away for a dance." He said with a smile as he extended his hand to Emily.

"I'll be right back." Emily said before going off with him and leaving JJ and Garcia at the table.

JJ sighed. "Well that lasted longer than usual." She noted, trying to see a positive. "Maybe we got through to her a little."

They watched Emily dance with the unnamed guy. His hands were on her hips and hers were loosely on his shoulders. He was making her laugh and spinning her around. He was a pretty good dancer. Not just the guys that grinded on her like usual. There was a little grinding but not a lot so that was improvement.

Emily was smiling like usual and she whispered something in his ear and he laughed. To JJ and Garcia's surprise after a few songs Emily thanked him and then started walking back towards them. JJ glanced at Garcia and saw her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"That was fun." Emily said as she sat back down and drank some of her drink. "So what did I miss?" She asked with a smile. The three women continued to talk and were genuinely enjoying their time together. JJ and Garcia were happy that Emily seemingly chose them over a random guy and that never happened.

After about twenty minutes and a few drinks later Emily excused herself to go to the ladies room. At the end of the little hallway at the back of the bar was the guy she had been dancing with. "Took you long enough." He said with a grin.

Emily quickly checked the ladies room and was delighted that it was empty. She pulled him in and kissed him quickly. She backed up into a stall and locked them in. She was more delighted when she felt his hard dick against her body as he pulled her close to him.

He kissed along her neck and grabbed at her boobs from under her shirt. Her shirt was low enough so that she could pop her boobs out without taking off her shirt. The guy's mouth immediately latched onto her nipple and he sucked harshly causing Emily to gasp. Her hands went to his pants and she made quick work of them and pushed them to the ground along with his boxers. She stroked him quickly as he sucked on her skin and pushed her pants down far enough to expose her ass.

His hands grabbed her ass and he moaned. "You are so perfect." He whispered before kissing her again.

"Fuck me." She whispered against his lips. He pushed her so that she was facing the wall and Emily heard what sounded like a condom wrapper being opened before he quickly entered her from behind. It was good to know one of them was responsible. Emily bit her lip to suppress a loud moan from escaping her lips. She gasped as he thrusted into her fast and hard. She didn't even have to ask him, it was great.

"You are so tight." He growled as he went as deep as he could and stayed still.

Emily chocked out a moan. "Fuck that's deep."

The guy resumed his fast and deep thrusts and Emily was quickly losing her mind. He was so big and he knew how to fuck her exactly how she liked.

"Turn around." He demanded and Emily did as she was told. He picked her up so that each leg was hanging over his muscular arms. He braced her on the wall and Emily couldn't hide her grin.

"I knew when I first saw you that you could fuck me against the wall." She said with glee.

"You are lots of fun." He said with a smile before entering her again. Emily's laugh turned into a long moan. Her arms draped over his shoulders and her hands went in his hair

"Oh my god. Fuck!" She said louder than she intended. As she got closer to her orgasm she was finding it harder to control her volume.

With every thrust Emily was pushed up the wall and she felt the cool tile on her back but still felt that familiar fire that she loved so much. "I'm gonna cum." She moaned as she let herself give in to the pleasure. "God damn!" She groaned as her body tensed as she came and her pussy tightened around his dick causing him to cum as well.

He kissed her forehead before putting her back on the ground. Emily's legs were a little wobbly but she quickly regained her compose and started fixing herself up.

She pulled her pants up and pulled her shirt back over her boobs. "How long have we been gone?" She said, slightly breathless.

"Just over ten minutes." He replied looking at his watch.

"That was just what I needed. Thanks." She said before opening the stall door and kissing him goodbye.

"You gave me one hell of a story to tell." He said with a laugh. Emily laughed with him and then he was gone. He, however, was not a story. He was simply another notch in her belt.

Emily looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased that there wasn't too much damage done. She reapplied her lipstick and fixed up her hair before quickly leaving and rejoining her friends who didn't suspect anything.

"Garcia and I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat before calling it a night?" JJ asked when Emily sat down.

"That sounds great." Emily replied before downing the rest of her drink. They paid their tab and left to go and get some Chinese food.

When Emily returned to her apartment she was actually happy. She didn't feel lonely at all. She got the best of both worlds. She got a good fuck and a good evening with her friends. If she could do that every time she went out with them than everyone would be happy. Emily went to sleep satisfied.

Monday morning at the BAU was hectic to say the least. The team was immediately called into a meeting where Hotch and JJ briefed them on a case that they had been invited to in Vegas. They were instructed to get their go bags and board the jet in an hour.

Emily went to her desk and packed up some things that she needed to bring with her. Morgan and Reid were doing the same. "Ready to go to Vegas, kid?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Yeah I guess." He replied lamely. "I don't drink or gamble so it's no different than Nebraska to me."

Morgan laughed. "What about you princess? You have lots of fun in Vegas if I remember correctly."

Emily blushed but tried to hide it from Reid. "Yeah I can't wait to hit up some of the bars with the team. It should be fun." She replied. "You know, after the murder and whatnot gets resolved." The boys agreed.

Once the team was ready they headed to the airport and boarded the jet. Once the plane leveled in the sky everyone started settling in. JJ and Reid played cards, Hotch and Rossi talked about who knows what, and Emily was looking out the window. Morgan walked over to her from the bar and handed her a glass of water. She thanked him as he sat down next to her.

"What'cha looking at?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing." She replied simply.

"Are you excited about going to Vegas?" Morgan asked.

Emily laughed. "You already asked me that."

"I'm sorry I just had such a good time last time we had a case there." Morgan stated. "Didn't you have a good time?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Emily blushed again. "Yes I did." She said calmly. "But we both agreed we got that out of our systems." She said just as quietly.

"You have been teasing me and flirting with me so much in the last month. You are driving me nuts." He replied as his hand touched her thigh under the table. She bit her lip and Morgan smiled.

"I think it's back in my system." She said with a smile and Morgan was beaming.

"Ditto princess." He responded, squeezing her leg before moving his hand away.

Who wouldn't want to fuck Morgan? He was absolutely perfect. His smile could make you melt, his body was nothing shy of a dream come true, and he had the stamina to last all night. It was true that last year when they were in Vegas the two had slept together and it had been amazing. They were the perfect team at the BAU and in bed. Emily would be lying if she said she never thought about calling Morgan to her place but she knew the dangers of sleeping with co-workers.

However, sleeping with co-workers once a year didn't seem as bad.

The four hour plane ride felt like ten at least. The team talked about the case a lot as they flew and they got a pretty good profile started. Most of the team, including Emily also took a quick nap and when she woke up someone had covered her up with a blanket.

Not soon enough the plane landed in Las Vegas and the team immediately went to the police station. From what the team heard the local police were hot on the trails of the criminal and the case would take less than a week. The BAU team stayed at the police station well into the evening as they were walked through everything they needed to know about the case.

The hours went by quickly as the team absorbed the massive amounts of information that was being given to them. By the time they left the police station it was dark and the air had cooled off. Everyone was exhausted. The nap Emily had gotten on the plane was not enough to hold her over.

Once they got to their hotel they all checked into their rooms. Emily and JJ had offered to stay in the same room because they liked the company and because JJ wanted to keep an eye on Emily. They all departed to their rooms and JJ and Emily fell asleep almost instantly.

 **Thanks for reading. This story will be seven chapters long. Hope you are liking it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm feeling generous today so here's another chapter. I also really like this chapter so I hope you do too. Also to answer a few questions: There is a little plot in this story, as evident by the JJ and Garcia stuff and some things in future chapters but if you look at the stories I've written in the past you can see I'm not much of a plot writer. Personally I am perfectly fine with that.**

 **And also, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up but I'm trying to avoid spoilers as well, so I'll pose a question to you to think about: Do you think, given how Emily is behaving (recklessly and without regard for anyone's feelings but her own), that she is ready for a relationship with anyone?**

 **Enjoy!**

The morning came too quickly and it was back to the police station. They worked a regular 8-hour day and went back to the hotel. The team decided to have supper at the hotel together. It was a pretty nice hotel. It seemed expensive and the rooms were nice and big. JJ and Emily were getting ready for dinner in their hotel room.

"That's a nice dress." JJ commented. It was past her knees and black and it wasn't as low cut as the other dresses JJ had seen Emily wear.

"Thank you." Emily replied. "I figured I would try and class it up if I was going to be sitting across from Hotch." She said with a laugh.

JJ laughed as well. "Probably a good idea."

"I don't even really want to go." Emily admitted. "I've had a headache all day." This was a lie but she wanted a good excuse to escape with Morgan later and no one would be suspicious.

The two finished getting ready before joining the rest of the team at the hotel restaurant. They all ordered their drinks and sat at a table. They talked about the case for while before moving to what they were going to do after the case. Talks of drinking and hitting the strip were high on most of their lists.

Soon their food came and Emily ate rather quickly and excused herself from the table. She apologized but said that she had a massive headache and everyone was sympathetic. Morgan watched her as she left with a smile on his face.

He stayed for about ten minutes after Emily left. He told a funny story and finished off another drink. Eventually he excused himself as well saying that he was tired and that he wanted to relax in his room. They all bought it and he practically ran to the elevator to get to his room.

When he got to his floor he looked down the hallway and saw Emily leaning casually on the wall by his door, waiting for him.

As he got closer to his room he spoke. "How did you know no one else from the team would come up and see you outside my door?"

"I didn't really think about it. As smart as they are, they are a pretty gullible group." She said simply.

"Thank god." He replied as he opened the door and they walked into Morgan's hotel room.

They didn't attack each other right away like Emily had expected so she was thrown off a little. Morgan took his time taking his watch off and getting settled. Emily sat down at the end of his bed and waited for him to make a move. "You look stunning tonight. Like a classic beauty." He commented breaking the silence.

Emily smiled. "Thanks." She knew she could look attractive to men in a low cut dress that was skin tight and shorter than it should be, but looking attractive in a classy dress that was past her knees was a little more challenging in her mind. But Morgan liked it so she guessed it worked.

"I mean it too. Don't get me wrong you look good in anything you wear." He said with a smile.

"And in nothing at all?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow at him and flashing him a sly smile.

"It's been a year, I think you'll need to refresh my memory."

"Sit." She said as she got up from the bed. Morgan sat down and she stood in front of him.

They stared at each other for a second before Morgan kissed her. She let out a soft sigh as his hand went to the back of her head and held her in place. When they parted she was breathless. "How on Earth did we manage a year?" She asked in disbelief.

Morgan leaned back on the bed with a smile, resting his weight on his arms. Emily pulled the zipper on the side of her dress down and turned away from Morgan. She pushed the dress down past her chest and pushed it down slowly to reveal her ass and black lace thong, before letting the dress drop to the floor. She heard Morgan groan in anticipation and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She turned around and revealed her matching black lace bra to him.

She stepped out of the dress and kicked it to the side. "Shoes stay on, right?" She asked with a smile because she already knew the answer. Morgan nodded. He stared at her body in awe. It was better than he remembered. More perfect than he had dreamt of after that faithful night.

Emily walked over to where he was sitting and straddled him. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked resting her cheek on his shoulder, her breath gently brushing against his neck as she kissed his skin.

"How did we manage a year?" He asked as he moved her head to kiss her again. This kiss had a little more fire in it. Morgan's hands went to her hips as he held her in place but one hand soon graced over her lower back and down to her ass. He felt her soft skin and he was in heaven.

Emily's hands undid the buttons on his shirt and she pushed it over his shoulders. His skin was hot under her cold hands as she felt the muscles of his chest.

Morgan stood up, picking up Emily easily, and turned around to gently lay her on the bed. He got above her and kissed down her neck to her boobs. Emily unhooked her bra to speed up the process and Morgan smirked before he kissed the newly exposed skin. He sucked gently as a hand massaged the other. Emily felt heat slowly rise through her body as he touched her.

Emily undid Morgan's pants and he took off her thong. "I'm keeping these." He stated as he threw them on top of his suitcase. Emily laughed. He kept the last ones too.

Morgan played with her pussy, feeling her wetness as his fingers dipped into her slightly, not enough to satisfy her. Emily began to squirm under Morgan and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "Please, I need you." She begged.

Morgan stepped away from her to take off his pants and boxers. His dick was hard and ready for her. Emily's mouth went dry, he was bigger than she remembered.

Morgan kneeled at the bottom of the bed and he pulled Emily to the edge so that he could taste her. His tongue played with her clit and into her pussy roughly. "Fuck that's good." Emily moaned softly as he slowly drove her crazy.

"You taste so good." He replied as he continued. It was a taste he had craved for months after they slept together and now that he finally had it he was going to enjoy it.

Emily's head swayed from side to side as she moaned above him, playing with her boobs. He could tell she was teetering on the edge so he sucked on her clit and watched as her eyes rolled back and her body tensed as she came on his face. He moaned as he tasted her cum on his lips.

He continued until Emily pushed him away as she tried to catch her breath. "Come here." She said breathlessly. Morgan hovered above her and she grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips on hers. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

Her hand went to his dick and she started stroking it slowly. She went to move so that she could suck on it but her stopped her. "I can't wait any longer." He stated. "I need you."

"How do you want me?" She asked, in a breathy voice that was just above a whisper.

"Ride me but face me."

Emily moved so that he could lie down and then she positioned herself above him. She lowered herself onto his dick. "Oh my god!" She gasped as she moved up and down slowly, trying to let her body accommodate him. She dug her nails into his toned chest, slowly dragging them down his body.

Morgan's eyes were squeezed shut as he felt how tight she was. Emily quickened her pace on his dick. She craved the slight pain that Morgan was causing her.

Morgan watched Emily's face contort in pleasure. He listened to the sweet sounds coming from her mouth. She looked so sexy. Morgan took over and thrust up into her waiting body. Emily's mouth fell open slightly and she only managed gasps and short moans.

"You are so tight." Morgan groaned.

"Because you're so big." Emily said with a small smile as he hit a sensitive spot causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Fuck!"

"Faster." She demanded as she felt her second orgasm approaching quickly. Morgan's hips did double time as he watched Emily fall apart for the second time. He would never grow tired of that even if he saw it everyday.

"Yes Morgan!" She screamed as she came around his dick, her pussy barely able to tighten around him.

Once her orgasm had subsided he rolled them so that she was under him. Morgan placed a hand on either side of her head for leverage and pounded into her.

Emily felt herself get even wetter at the feeling of being safe under him. She knew that he would protect her with his life and that she was always going to be safe with him. It wasn't a feeling that she felt with any other guy she slept with and it was a nice change. She felt content and happy under him but she knew they couldn't keep doing this.

"Yes, yes, yes." She chanted in time with his thrusts.

Morgan's hand went to her pussy and he played with her clit as he fucked her and Emily cried out in delight. "That's so fucking good."

"I want you to cum for me again. Look at me when you cum." Morgan demanded.

Emily fought to keep her eyes open as pleasure ran through her body and she came for the third time. "Derek!" She cried out as she looked at him through hooded eyes.

Hearing her scream his name in ecstasy sent Morgan over the edge too. He came in her and rested his head in her neck as he groaned in pleasure. Emily's heavy breathing matched Morgan's as they stayed still, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

Eventually Morgan rolled off her and lid down next to her, still breathing heavily.

"That was worth waiting a year." Emily said with a smile, curling into him.

"Hell yeah it was." Morgan agreed. "We should do this every time we're in Vegas."

"I'm down." Emily sighed contently.

Soon though, reality set in. The rest of the team would be coming up from the restaurant soon and Emily needed to be in her hotel room before JJ came and discovered she was missing. Emily moved to get up and Morgan wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to go yet." He mumbled into her shoulder, pulling her back to him.

"I know but I have to get back before JJ." She reasoned and he let her go reluctantly because he knew she was right.

Emily got up and picked up her bra off the floor and put it on as Morgan watched her. "I think your body has gotten better." Morgan thought out loud.

Emily laughed. "Is that a nod to your training skills?"

Morgan laughed as well. "I think it's mostly you. Maybe a little of me."

Emily picked her dress off the floor and stepped into it. She pulled it over her boobs and zipped it up easily. She then went to the mirror and fixed her hair.

She turned to Morgan and he sat up so that she could kiss him one last time. The kiss was slower and it lingered. "I can't wait until we go to Vegas again." She said with a smile as Morgan agreed enthusiastically.

"See you tomorrow Emily." He said as she opened the door and left.

Emily looked up and down the hall to make sure no one saw her and thankfully the hallway was empty. She walked down the hall to the room she shared with JJ and prayed that JJ wasn't there yet. She opened the door slowly and by the grace of someone, no one was there.

Emily quickly got in the shower. JJ got back while Emily was in the shower. JJ changed into her pajamas and wandered around the room, straightening up as she went along. On Emily's bedside table she saw Emily's birth control package lying there. Curiosity got the best of JJ and she picked it up. When she looked at how many days Emily was not taking her birth control JJ was mortified. Two-thirds of the pills were still there. Emily had already admitted that she didn't always remember condoms but she insisted that she had been on the pill for so long and JJ had just assumed that meant that Emily was on top of it but clearly she wasn't.

JJ heard the shower turn off and she quickly put the pills back and got onto her side of the bed and waited for Emily to come out of the bathroom.

"Feel any better?" She asked when Emily emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah I do actually." Emily responded. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Not really. But I am pretty tired." JJ said.

"Me too." Emily responded, but for an entirely different reason. The two women got ready for bed and chatted about nothing until they both got into bed. Emily hoped that she had washed off all of Morgan's cologne so that JJ wouldn't know she was lying. The two fell asleep and slept soundly until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The case in Vegas was taking a lot longer than anyone had expected. They had been there for two weeks now and still there was no end in sight. The case had more twists and turns than a maze at this point. The BAU team was becoming stir crazy and everyone just wanted to go home but they couldn't.

Emily had hit a dry spell. They were working long hours and she and the rest of the team were raking their brains to try and crack the case. By the time they were done for the day Emily was so mentally exhausted that she didn't even want to entertain the idea of going out and spending time with a man. So that was driving Emily crazy as well. She still had desires but she was to exhausted to do anything about it.

One night when Emily and JJ got back to their hotel room for the night JJ surprised Emily.

"You've really impressed me." JJ stated out of the blue.

"How so?" Emily asked as she took off her shoes and climbed on the bed.

"Well you haven't slept with anyone in three weeks." JJ explained. "I know I didn't give you a lot of credit before and I was a little harsh on you but I was really worried for a while."

"Well I have to disappoint you because I haven't had the energy to sleep with anyone, not that I haven't wanted to." Emily admitted.

"Yeah I guess. I'm still sorry for upsetting you and saying all that stuff."

"Water under the bridge." Emily assured and JJ nodded.

Of course JJ didn't know about Emily sleeping with Morgan so it wasn't actually three weeks. It was actually just two weeks. Which she guessed was still impressive but she was in work mode all the time and that generally wasn't a turn on for Emily so maybe it wasn't impressive at all. Regardless, Emily could care less. If she wanted to sleep with someone tomorrow she would. She just had to ensure that she got a good night sleep.

Emily had been feeling off for a few days now. She thought at first it was the hectic work schedule but there had been times in the past when work had been more demanding and hectic.

Given her lifestyle she feared that she was pregnant so she checked her birth control pills one night while JJ was getting a relaxing bath. She opened up the package and counted the days and discovered that her period was two days late. Still, she didn't panic because she knew the stress from the case could also be playing a factor in her being late because it had happened many times before.

She cursed on herself as she looked at all the pills she hadn't taken throughout the month. If she was pregnant it could be Chris's, the married guy, the guy at the bar, or Morgan's. Anyone before Chris would be a long shot and also she didn't know who any of them were so it didn't really matter. But Emily didn't think about it too much. She just decided that she would get a pregnancy test the next day and go from there.

The next day there was a break in the case and they were closer than ever before to catching the person and that was very exciting for everyone. They were so close that it would only be a matter of days before the case was over.

At the end of the day Emily offered to pick up a few things from the store and JJ agreed to let her go alone. While at the store Emily picked up some fruit, some water, and some chips that they liked to snack on in the nighttime when they watched cheesy movies. She also picked up two pregnancy tests, just to be sure. She paid for the items and then left. Once she was in the car she put the tests in her purse before returning to the hotel.

She and JJ settled in for the night and watched an awful romantic comedy with some of the worst acting either of them had ever seen. They laughed a lot and had a very pleasant evening together. One good thing about staying in Vegas for so long was having her best friend as a roommate.

The next morning Emily woke up early to take the tests in peace. She carefully got out of bed and quietly went to her purse to get them before going into the bathroom. She quickly read over the instructions to make sure she did it right and soon she was waiting for the results.

She contemplated what it would mean if she were pregnant. Not much would change really. She would take a leave of absence from work for safety reasons and then go on maternity leave. Emily tried to convince herself that she would be able to do it on her own but the truth was that she had no idea if that was true.

She also thought briefly about if JJ and Garcia had been right. Maybe she wasn't in control like she thought she was. Emily thought about how she felt when she would invite a guy over. She would usually be excited, obviously, but there was also a fair amount of fear. Usually her desires overshadowed the fear and made it seem alright.

But while sitting on the bathtub waiting for five minutes to go by and wondering if her life was about to change drastically, Emily heard JJ's stern voice in her head say, "It's not worth it." And for the first time Emily was starting to think that maybe that was true.

Emily's phone beeped to signal that five minutes had passed and it was time to check the tests. Emily got up and turned the first one around, holding her breath and trying to calm her racing heart. Negative. Emily let out a sigh of relief. She picked up the other one and looked at it, holding her breath again. Negative. Emily smiled to herself in disbelief. Another bullet dodged but just barely.

The next day turned out to be the last day the team worked on the case. They caught the person and saved someone from being killed. Although the team had joked that they would be going out and partying after the case was over at this point everyone just wanted to go home. Hotch called for the jet and the team left that night.

Everyone slept on the plane. But Emily couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about what if she had been pregnant. What a crazy thought. How different her life would have been. She felt Morgan stir awake beside her. He smiled up at her and she returned it. "Can't sleep?" He asked, sitting up more in his chair.

"Just a lot on my mind. With the case and everything." She replied looking into his eyes. His eyes were certainly dreamy, she could stare at them all day and he had a mesmerizing smile to match. "I feel so safe with you." She said after a silence. "I don't think I thank you enough for that feeling."

Morgan smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into him and sighed contently. She slowly drifted to sleep as Morgan rested his head on hers and fell asleep as well.

The two woke up hours later to JJ shaking them slightly. "Wake up you two. We are landing."

Emily groaned as she sat up from Morgan and stretched. "My mattress had a six-pack." She laughed as she cracked her back. Morgan and JJ laughed with her.

When they landed Hotch told them all to go home and not to come into work until 10:30am the next day. Emily went to her apartment and threw out the spoiled food from her fridge and went to bed and didn't wake up until morning.

She slept until 9:00am, which felt amazing. Her bed was so comfortable and when she got a shower it was perfect as well. She made herself some coffee and sat at the kitchen island. She looked around the empty apartment and imagined a little kid running around playing with a stuffed animal. She could see it. It was nice to imagine the laughs and the smiles she would experience throughout the years but it was also nice not to worry about it happening anytime soon.

Emily took her time getting ready for work and she decided that she wanted to talk to JJ and Garcia. She wanted to change. She couldn't trust herself anymore and she knew that she had played with fire for far to long. She invited the two over for supper since they wouldn't have time to talk a lot at work because it was so hectic. Everyone was busy filling out reports and tying up loose ends from the case.

At the end of the day Emily quickly went to the grocery store and picked up a few things she needed for the next few days. She went home and started making spaghetti and garlic bread and soon JJ and Garcia arrived.

Emily went to open the door to let her friend's in. "It's so good to see you again." Emily said to Garcia, giving her a hug.

"I missed you all so much." Garcia replied. "It's super lonely without all of you."

"Come in." Emily said, moving to the side. "Supper is almost ready."

JJ and Garcia followed Emily into the kitchen and they sat down at the island. Emily and JJ gave Garcia a low down on what happened during the case and how grueling it became towards the end, but also told her how fun it was to be roommates for almost a month.

Emily took up the food while JJ poured the wine and the three moved to the table. They ate in silence for a minute and JJ and Garcia complimented Emily's cooking.

"So," Emily said breaking the silence. "I wanted you guys to come over because I wanted to talk to both of you about a few things. It's a little awkward for me so bare with me here." She said with a little chuckle.

JJ and Garcia exchanged a quick look. "We are here for you. Whatever you need." Garcia replied.

"So I think the three of us are pretty well informed on my lifestyle choices." Emily started and the two women nodded. "Well I would really like to change my ways because I think things were getting a little out of hand."

JJ and Garcia were both smiling. Finally, JJ thought. "That makes me so happy!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Me too." JJ agreed. "But what made you change your mind? Because you were very defensive when we first brought it up."

Emily sighed, she had been dreading that question. "Well, uh, while we were in Vegas I thought I was pregnant."

"Oh my god." Garcia replied in shock. "Are you?"

"No, no I'm not. But I knew there was a real possibility because I'm not that good at taking birth control regularly."

"Tell me about it." JJ replied. When Emily looked at her confused she continued. "You had it left out one day and curiosity got the best of me and I looked." JJ explained sheepishly. "Then I got really scared but I was to afraid to bring it up again."

Emily shrugged it off. "So I just decided that I would want to know who the father of my child would be. I was playing with fire for to long and I almost got burned."

"But it really could've only been Chris's, right? Anyone before that would have been kind of a long shot." JJ replied, trying to figure out the timeline in her head.

"Well not exactly." Emily admitted. "Remember the night just before we went to Vegas when we went to the bar and the three of us had a such a good time?"

"Yeah." JJ recalled. "You were with us all night and then we got something to eat."

"Well you see when I was dancing with that muscular guy I told him to wait for me outside of the washroom and then when I excused myself from you two I fucked him."

"Oh my god." JJ said in disbelief. "We should've had her on a leash." She said to Garcia with a smile.

"I get what I want." Emily replied simply with a smile. "Low chance it was him though because he had a condom."

"Ok so that still leaves just Chris." Garcia replied.

"There was also the married guy." Emily stated, smiling at the memory. Garcia's eyes widened and Emily guessed that JJ didn't fill her in so Emily told her that story.

"There was someone in Vegas too." Emily said slowly, not really sure if she wanted to open that can of worms or not.

"You were with me practically the whole time!" JJ exclaimed. "And I'm a light sleeper. Your mother must've lost her mind with you."

Emily and Garcia laughed. "It's no big deal it was just one time." She tapped her finger on the table. "I don't even know if I should tell you guys."

JJ racked her brain for a possible time that the two women were apart. There were a few times when they had gone to the store separately but that was after a long day of work and Emily would've been exhausted. There was also the time when Emily went shopping but she came back with so many different bags that there was just no way. And then there was the time that Emily said she had a headache. JJ gasped. Ding ding ding, she figured it out.

"Oh my god it was Morgan!" She gasped before she could stop herself.

"What!?" Garcia said shocked by what she just heard.

"Yeah we did." Emily started as she blushed slightly, trying but failing to make it no big deal.

"We need to hear everything." Garcia demanded. "Don't leave anything out."

"You can leave a few things out." JJ replied and Emily chuckled.

"Well if you want me to tell you everything than I have to tell you about the first time we fucked in Vegas, last year."

"You slept with Morgan twice!?" JJ asked, amazed. Emily nodded.

"It was just a bad case and we were all on edge and I was tired of being scared. So I went to his hotel room one night. He makes me feel safe because I know he would die for me. He cares about me and protects me whenever I need him." Emily explained. "It didn't take much convincing I have to say." Emily said with a smile. "And it was absolutely amazing. I was higher than cloud nine and maybe a little tipsy."

JJ and Garcia listened intently as Emily spoke. "Throughout the past little while I think I've been looking for that feeling again. But that level of safety and trust you can't find from some random guy you meet at a bar. So when Morgan approached me on the plane on the way out to Vegas a few weeks ago, it was very difficult for me to pass up on feeling safe and cared for again so I didn't. That and the fact that he doesn't get his big ego from nothing."

"So you both lied to sneak away from the rest of us." JJ finished.

"We didn't talk about it but Morgan figured it out pretty easy. God, he is so good." Emily sighed. "He takes care of you and pays attention to what you like. His hands are big and rough and also his d-."

"Okay, okay enough." JJ said, as she tried to hold back her smile. "The two of you can talk about Morgan later. Let's talk about your plan to change."

"I was just going to go cold turkey." Emily stated. "If that doesn't work than we'll try something else."

"We are both rooting for you." Garcia said with a smile.

"Yes we are. Now why don't you let me clean up since you were nice enough to make all this food." JJ offered.

"Thanks JJ that would help a lot." Emily replied.

Emily and Garcia went to the living room and talked about Morgan and this time Emily didn't leave anything out. Meanwhile JJ cleaned up as quietly as possible so that she could listen as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**So change of plans. I decided to combine the last two chapters so this is it! I have enjoyed writing this and I want to thank everyone who read it and played along with this character stretch and I hope it sounded like Emily a little bit to you guys.** **I also just wrote a Emily/Mick oneshot and I might post that on Monday. Mick is difficult to write so I don't know if it's any good.**

 **Anyway thanks again and I hope you enjoy the last chapter and I hope you aren't disappointed :D**

The next week went by quickly and successfully. For the first time in a long time Emily didn't even have the desire to go to a bar and bring someone home. It hardly crossed her mind throughout the week.

On Friday afternoon Emily had finished up her report a little earlier than she expected so she had some down time. She started thinking about whether or not she was actually addicted to sex. She would be the first one to admit that she probably had and wanted more sex than the average person but that didn't mean she was addicted. Although she did get quite irritable when she didn't have sex and it was the thing she craved more than anything else.

After work Emily went home to her empty apartment alone again. Why did loneliness have such an affect on her? The silence was deafening and it had been all week. She couldn't handle it anymore.

As if on autopilot Emily went up to her bedroom and slipped on a short, tight black dress, and a pair of heels. She grabbed her purse and walked to the bar. She didn't even bother to have anything to eat because she wanted to get drunk easily.

She sat at the bar and talked to the bar tender. She told him about the case in Vegas as he made drink after drink for her. She looked around the bar and didn't see many people she was interested in. No one came up to her either so after a while she just decided to go back home.

Once Emily stood up, however, she realized that she was a little tipsier than she thought she was. Her balance was not great and the buildings on the street were slightly blurred.

When she got back to her apartment she poured herself a glass of wine and ordered some pizza. She sat down on the couch and watched TV until the pizza arrived. Unfortunately the delivery person was female.

Emily decided to text JJ and Garcia even though she knew they had plans all weekend. Sure enough they replied saying that they were both busy and couldn't come over. Emily sighed. Against her better judgment she sent Morgan a text and asked if he wanted to watch a movie or two and have pizza and beer with her.

A more sober Emily would know that this wasn't a good idea but a slightly tipsy Emily thought it was great. Of course he responded and said he would be there in 15 minutes. Emily moved the pizza to the coffee table and brought two beers and her glass of wine over as well. She went upstairs and put some leggings and a slightly baggy shirt on.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Emily went to answer it. She opened it to Morgan's million dollar smile. "Hey princess." He greeted as she moved aside to let him in.

"Hey Morgan. I have everything set up in the living room." She said as he followed her.

"Looks good." He said replied when they sat down. They both agreed on a movie quickly and began eating. Halfway through the movie Emily cuddled into Morgan with a blanket. His arm draped over her hip and they remained that way until the end of the movie.

Emily let Morgan choose the next movie. She handed him the remote and watched as he picked. "Thanks for coming over." She said.

"No problem, I like spending time with you." He said with a smile and she returned one.

As the movie started they got back into the positions they were in before but this time Emily's hand was free. She was resting her head on his strong chest and inhaling his cologne. He always smelled nice.

Emily's hand ghosted over his chest and down to his abs. She traced them with her fingers and ran her fingers across his stomach, just above his pants. Morgan kissed the top of her head and she smiled to herself. Her hand went to his pants and she felt him through the material starting to get hard.

Morgan inhaled deeply. His hand moved from her hip and ran across her ass gently. Emily sat up slightly and looked up at him with a smirk. He smiled back at her before kissing her. She moaned into the soft kiss and the hand that wasn't stroking him through his pants went to hold his face.

Morgan squeezed her ass and pulled her closer to him. Emily sat up and sat on his lap, positioning herself right over his hard dick. She grinded on him and they both moaned. Morgan gripped her hips and pushed her down hard against him.

"I only came here for pizza and movies, not that I'm complaining." Morgan said with a smirk.

"I on the other hand had an entirely different motive." Emily said with a swivel of her hips that caused Morgan to groan in pleasure.

Emily took off her shirt and before it was pulled over her head Morgan had unhooked her bra. She threw her shirt and bra over the couch without a care.

"Surprised?" Morgan asked with a chuckle.

"Mildly." Emily countered before crashing her lips against his. Morgan's hands went to fondle her boobs. He pinched her nipples and Emily felt herself get wetter. When they parted Morgan kissed a path from her lips to her neck and down to her chest. His mouth was hot on her skin as he sucked gently at her skin. Emily leaned back as he sucked and bit her nipples causing her to moan and squirm.

Morgan chuckled at how sensitive she was. "It's been a long week." Emily moaned.

"I'll take care of you." Morgan said getting up from the couch and lifting her with him. He turned and placed her on the couch. He took off his shirt before kneeling on the floor before her. He took off her pants and ran his hands up and down her legs. "Your skin is so soft."

He took off her thong next. "I'm keeping these too."

"At this rate I won't have any left." Emily said with a smirk.

"No complaints here." Morgan replied.

Emily spread her legs so that Morgan could see how wet she was for him. He groaned as he ran his thumb over her pussy. Emily squirmed above him as he tortured her. He kissed a path from her knee to her thigh and finally to her pussy briefly before going to the other knee and repeating the process. "Tease." Emily said in response.

Morgan pushed a finger into Emily easily and she gasped above him. "More." So he pushed another finger deep inside her and moved his mouth to play with her clit.

"Fuck me." She drawled out in a moan. Morgan smirked and moved his fingers faster in and out of Emily's practically dripping pussy. He sucked on her clit and listened as her moans grew louder.

"You're going to make me cum already." She panted as she grabbed her boobs and pinched her nipples. Her hips moved against Morgan's fingers and mouth as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

"God yes!" She all but screamed as she came on Morgan's face. Her body twitched in pleasure as Morgan continued to suck on her clit until she pushed him away and tried to catch her breath.

"You are so sexy." Morgan sighed. Emily sat up and kissed him again. She could taste herself on his lips.

"Sit down. Let me repay the favor." Emily said when they parted. Morgan stood up in front of her and she undid the button on his jeans and let his pants fall to the floor. She pushed his boxers over his hips and he stepped out of them before sitting on the couch. Emily knelt before him on the floor and licked her lips.

She gripped his dick in her hands and started to stroke him. His dick was hard and warm in her hands and she loved to hear Morgan moan. She licked from the base of his dick to the tip and then sucked on the tip. "God damn." Morgan moaned.

She worked her mouth up and down his long dick and stroked him with both hands as Morgan moaned above her. Emily took him deep in her throat causing Morgan's body to stiffen in pleasure. "If you don't stop it's gonna be over before it starts." Morgan warned.

Emily let his dick fall out of her mouth but continued to stroke it slowly.

"You are way to good at that." Morgan said with a laugh and kissing her.

"Bend me over the couch." She said against his lips and Morgan happily agreed.

Emily stood up and bent over the armrest of the couch and waited for Morgan. Morgan looked at her with glee and positioned himself behind her. He couldn't help but enter her quickly and deep. Emily's back arched as she cried out in pleasure.

He was easily the biggest she had ever had and she had to stop herself from getting addicted to him because that could easily happen.

Morgan's hands gripped her waist as he thrust into her. "So good." He groaned.

Emily couldn't tell if it always felt this good or if the dry spell she was in had anything to do with it but she couldn't get over how good she felt.

"Deeper." She begged because she knew he was holding back a little. He slammed all of him into her and stopped. Emily's head fell forward and she chocked out a moan. "Fuck yes." Morgan slapped her ass and she cried out in surprise but she felt herself get wetter.

Morgan resumed his thrusts that were rough enough to send her forward each time. Emily loved every second. Her second orgasm hit her hard and she stayed quiet, only managing gasps and a long moan, as her body was overcome with pleasure. She felt her legs give slightly and she locked her arms so she wouldn't fall.

Morgan slowed his thrusts until finally pulling out of her and kissing her back. "Ride me?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Emily responded. Morgan moved away from her so that he could lay down on the couch, not completely flat so he could still kiss her and watch her. Emily got on top of him quickly and lowered herself onto him. Her eyes fell shut and she let out a satisfied hum.

She opened her eyes and looked at Morgan who was looking right back at her. "This has to be the last time." She warned.

"Until Vegas." He replied and she nodded and began to ride him.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as she used them for leverage to ride him faster. "Fuck me, that's so good." Emily cried. Morgan's hand grabbed her boob and he pinched her nipple. He loved her boobs. And her ass. And everything else.

"Slow down for a second princess." Morgan said and smiled when Emily gave him a displeased look. She stopped with him deep inside her. Morgan grabbed her hips and pushed her body backward and then forward so that she was grinding on him. Emily's eyes rolled back slightly as she let her body move. "Oh my god!" She gasped, feeling so full.

Morgan groaned in pleasure. "I know."

Morgan moved Emily so that she was grinding on him faster and it felt so unbelievably good that she really felt like she was going to faint. Her hand snaked down to her clit and the other went to the boob that Morgan wasn't playing with.

"Yes play with yourself while you grind on me." Morgan moaned. "You look so hot Emily."

Hearing her name fall from his lips was enough to send her over the top and she came again, screaming his name. "Fuck Derek!"

Morgan managed to keep his control as he felt her pussy tighten around him and heard her scream his name. Emily fell forward and barely caught herself, resting on her arms, as she came. Her breathy cursing and moaning in his ear made it even more difficult to stop himself from cumming.

Once Emily's orgasm was over she lifted her head and smiled at him. She kissed him tiredly and softly. "Lay down for me." Morgan said and she got off him and laid down on her back.

Morgan positioned himself in front of her and thrust into her again. Emily moaned in delight as she was jerked upwards with each thrust. Morgan knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Talk to me." He demanded.

"You feel so big inside me." Emily moaned. "I can feel how hard you're getting. It feels so fucking good." Morgan moaned louder as she spoke. Her hand went back to her clit. "Watch me play with myself while you fuck my brains out. Fuck that's good!" She panted as Morgan fucked her deeper. "So deep in me. Oh my god! Cum for me. It feels so good when you cum in me."

Morgan's eyes squeezed shut and he cried out as he came in her over and over, his body stiffening. Emily closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Emily opened her eyes and saw that Morgan was still enjoying his orgasm. He was so fucking hot she couldn't believe it sometimes.

When Morgan opened his eyes he was met with a smiling Emily. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He got off her and sat on the couch, still a little out of breath.

Emily let out a satisfied sigh. "That was fun."

"I can't wait until we go to Vegas again." He said with a breathy laugh.

"You know, I was thinking about taking a vacation there. Maybe you could join me."

"Would that count?" Morgan asked.

"We make the rules." Emily said gesturing to them both and grabbing their beers from the table.

"We also break them." Morgan replied.

"Hell yeah we do." Emily said hitting her beer off of his before finishing it. "I'm gonna clean up a little and then I'm going to bed if you want to join me."

"That tired are you?" Morgan said with a cocky smile.

"Well I did cum three times and you fucked me for a really long time." Emily said while getting up and kissing him. "Thanks for that."

Morgan watched as she picked up their clothes and put them to the side and put the pizza and beer bottles away. Morgan put on his boxers again and Emily put on her baggy shirt and they went up to bed even though it was only 11:00pm. They were both exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

Morgan woke up first the next morning. His arm was around Emily and she was still cuddled into him with an arm draped over him. He watched as she slept until soon she started to wake up. He kissed the top of her head.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"Just after ten."

"Go put the coffee on." She said before turning away from him, still trying to savor those few minutes of sleepiness.

Morgan smiled at her and left the room. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to put the coffee on. He took down two coffee mugs and put them on the counter. Before he could go back to Emily the phone rang. Since he lived by himself he was used to answering the phone so he automatically picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Morgan?" JJ voice asked, surprised.

Shit. "Hey JJ. I thought this was my phone." He said with a forced laugh. "I just dropped something off at Emily's and we are having breakfast together. I can get her if you want."

"No, no that's ok. I'll just call her later." JJ responded before saying goodbye.

After he hung up he made a mental note to check the phone before picking it up. He went back upstairs to see Emily again. She was still covered up but she was more awake than before. "You look sexy in the morning." She said with a sleepy voice as he leaned on the doorframe.

"You look sexy laying in bed with your hair all messy."

"Can we break the rule one more time?" She asked while biting her lip even though she knew the answer already. He nodded before getting on the bed and climbing over her. When they kissed it was rough and desperate. Emily moaned as their tongues battled and Morgan pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

He kissed her neck and down to her boobs. His hand played with her clit at the same time and he felt how wet she already was. He quickly sat up and pulled off his boxers and stroked himself a few times. "That's hot." Emily said as she watched him. Her fingers went into her pussy quickly and she fucked herself as she watched him.

"I need to fuck you." He demanded while he stood frozen in place, watching her fingers disappear inside her.

She spread her legs for him and he positioned himself before thrusting into her. Emily threw her head back on the pillow and she moaned loudly. "Fuck!"

Morgan wasn't interested in lasting a long time he just wanted to fuck her. He slammed into her hard and Emily cried out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper. Morgan kissed her neck and both of them were too caught up to realize that he was going to leave a mark on her.

"Touch yourself." He demanded and Emily obeyed. She felt her orgasm approach quickly as he hit her g-spot over and over. With each thrust she was pushed into the bed only to bounce slightly and meet him for the next thrust.

"I'm gonna cum soon." Morgan warned.

Emily came and as pleasure ran through her body her eyes rolled back and a harsh and long cry fell from her lips. "God damn!" She cried out.

Morgan felt her pussy tighten around him and he came as well. "Fuck me." He moaned. Morgan pulled out of her and rolled over. When they both caught their breath Emily turned to look at him and he was looking at her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"You can say that again." Morgan laughed.

"I smell coffee." Emily said before getting up and putting on a new shirt and some underwear. She went downstairs and poured coffee for both of them and then took out some bacon and eggs from the fridge.

By the time Morgan came downstairs she had the eggs and bacon in the pans cooking. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "You work fast." He mumbled.

"Take a seat. You've done lots this morning already." She replied.

Morgan sat at the kitchen island and they talked as Emily cooked. Emily took up the food and they ate together in silence.

"We can't do this anymore." She stated and Morgan agreed. "Why is it so good every time? That makes it so much harder to stop."

Morgan laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, I forgot to mention. I accidently answered your phone this morning. It was only JJ." Emily's eye widened. "Don't worry I told her I dropped something off and we had breakfast together and she bought it."

"Oh good." Emily said even though she knew JJ already knew the truth. She was so screwed.

Morgan helped her clean up and then explained how he had to go run a few errands. He redressed and Emily walked him to the door. "That was lots of fun." He said as he backed her into the wall and kissed her. Emily sighed as they kissed. It felt nice being around someone who cared. She really needed to find someone who cared about her. It was exactly what she was missing out on.

Morgan's arm wrapped round her waist and pulled her body to his. She wrapped a leg around his waist and smiled as he grabbed her ass. Emily pulled away from the kiss but not from him. "I'll see you on Monday."

Morgan sighed and pulled away from her. "See you then princess." Morgan said leaving the apartment.

After Morgan left Emily looked at the time and it was a little after noon. They just ate so she wasn't hungry so instead she did the laundry that was piling up and cleaned around the house. Then she went grocery shopping and when she got home JJ called.

"Hello." Emily answered.

"Busy tonight?" JJ asked.

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Me and Garcia just wanted to drop by since we couldn't last night." JJ responded.

"Yeah sure. Come over whenever you want." Emily said and the two set up a time before hanging up.

Emily sighed. She knew she had failed and JJ knew she had failed, which was worse. She had planned to just put this under the rug and not speak about it but that was probably out of the window.

Emily decided that she would at least try and go along with what Morgan had said and hopefully they would buy it.

In the meantime, while Emily waited for JJ and Garcia, she poured herself a glass of wine and then another one. Before she was through with her second glass of wine there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Emily said when she opened the door. "The wine is opened." Emily went to top off her own and then she poured some for JJ and Garcia.

"Sorry I couldn't come over last night. I was out to supper with Kevin." Garcia explained.

"And I was home with a very sick Henry." JJ followed.

Emily shrugged them off. "It was no big deal. I just stayed home and watched a few movies. No harm no foul." Not a complete lie but not the complete truth either.

JJ and Garcia exchanged a look. JJ had filled Garcia in on everything earlier that day. "So Morgan was here this morning?" JJ prompted.

"Yeah he just dropped something off and I made breakfast for us." Emily said lamely, trying to play it off.

"That's it?" JJ probed, trying to get the truth out of her.

"That's it." Emily lied. As she reached for a plate and her hair moved slightly to reveal the hickey that Morgan accidently left just below her right ear.

"So then judging by your straight hair, that spot on your neck is from a curling iron burn?" JJ asked sarcastically.

Emily looked at her neck in the glass panel of her cupboard. "Damn it." She muttered quietly but the other two women heard her.

"I thought you wanted our help Emily. You were the one who came to us and wanted to change. Why would you try and lie? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because I didn't want to fail already. It's been a week and I already couldn't take it." Emily said with a sigh as she sat down at the island next to Garcia.

"Why don't you walk us through what happened last night when you came home." Garcia offered.

"Well I came home and for whatever reason I just decided that enough was enough and I went upstairs and changed into a dress and went to the bar down the street." Emily explained. "There wasn't a lot of people around and no one came up to me so I went home. But I got slightly tipsier than I thought so when I got home I had some wine and ordered a pizza. And that's when I texted you guys but neither of you could come so I texted Morgan and asked him and he said yes. So we watched the first movie and then got through about 5 minutes of the next one before I basically jumped him." Emily finished.

"And he stayed the night because he picked up when I called you." JJ added as she leaned on the island.

"Yeah he was putting the coffee on when you called and then he came back upstairs and we fucked again."

"Oh my god Emily." JJ exclaimed. "Last night you might be able to get away with being tipsy and your judgment being off, but this morning too?"

"I knew it was hopeless." Emily stated, defeated.

"It's not hopeless Em. You managed a whole week just on sheer willpower!" Garcia stated. "That's great. And by trying to get one of us to come over last night also shows that you were trying to avoid it more." Emily nodded. "Next time we will come to your side when you call and then this won't happen again."

"Emily I'll be supportive of you to the end but you have got to stop sleeping with Morgan." JJ warned. "This sort of thing never works out in the long run and we can't have the team breaking up because of this."

"I know, I know. And so does Morgan." Emily agreed. "We both made it clear we would never do that again." Except in Vegas, but Emily kept that information to herself.

"Ok so new plan?" Garcia asked.

"Well I think that if I call or text you guys I'll be more honest about what's going on and also I will stop lying to you guys."

"And I will try and make myself more available when you need me." Garcia said.

"Ditto." JJ agreed, raising her glass. They clinked their glasses and sipped their wine.

"Also, I want to mention that I haven't missed a birth control pill all week." Emily added. Garcia cheered causing them all to laugh.

"Ok, now details on Morgan." Garcia said with a grin. And JJ rolled her eyes but wore a grin as well and didn't protest. The girls spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and learning lots of things about Morgan.

Throughout the next week the girls held up their end of the deal and were available for Emily to talk to when she needed them. They were able to talk her out of going out twice and everyone was pleased about that. Emily was starting to gain more confidence in herself. She felt herself slowly overcoming this and it was nice.

She was able to talk to Morgan like normal and they even toned down the flirting naturally, which also helped Emily to stay on track. But then Saturday rolled around again. It had been another full week of no sex and Emily felt that familiar pull to go out to the bar. Instead of lying and going out anyway she called JJ instead.

"I need you guys to come over or I'm going to go out to the bar." Emily said when JJ answered.

"Ok let me call Garcia. We will be over soon."

Emily hung up and paced a little as she waited. She didn't know if she would ever get over her hatred of being alone. She never liked being alone but when she was younger she often was because her parents were so busy. At the same time she didn't blame her problem completely on her parents but they certainly didn't help.

Each new city they moved to they would live in a big house and Emily would wander the empty and quiet home alone. Emily would quickly find the hottest guy in school and sleep with him. She didn't care about her reputation because she always knew they would be long gone in a few months. The boys helped aid in her loneliness and they also provided her with some entertainment in a household that was always filled with stupid politics.

As Emily got older she just never really grew out of that need for a guy to take away her loneliness. Realistically she would want to find a man who was perfect for her and treated her with kindness and respect but so far she wasn't having any luck.

Apparently when you have sex with guys right away they don't often try to get to know you and sometimes they aren't very kind. Who knew?

Emily was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. When she opened it she was greeted with JJ and Garcia with their go bags. "Sleepover!" Garcia said when they got in the apartment.

"Really?" Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah we figured we could hang out all night and make sure you get over this." JJ explained. "You're not getting rid of us now."

Emily laughed. "Sounds good to me."

They popped some popcorn and settled in on the couch. "So do you want to talk about it?" Garcia asked Emily.

"Feeling lonely is what does it. I don't like being lonely. Growing up I was always alone because my parents were busy so I would just pick a guy or two at school and sleep with them and they would get me through the few months I was living in that town and I wouldn't be lonely." Emily explained, leaning back on the couch. "I guess I never got over that. I mean it worked when I was a teenager and it still works now."

"I know you live alone but you aren't alone." JJ responded. "You have a whole team of people who love you and are here for you. You don't have to feel alone. Any one of us, except Morgan, would come over in a heartbeat and spend time with you."

"I also have this running narrative in my head that I am unlovable and that I'm not good for anything other than sex." Emily added. "I mean I don't get any complaints but none of them ever care enough to ask me out or even learn my name sometimes. I don't think anyone will ever stay with me unless I sleep with them."

"We love you Em and we care about you so much. Why do you think we are here? You aren't sleeping with us." Garcia added. "No one could convince us to be anywhere else than here with you and that's because we care about you."

"Garcia is right." JJ added. "Those guys you pick up at the bar are sleaze balls. They shouldn't be clouding your self worth like that. You deserve the world and you will get it one day but probably not from some random guy at a bar."

"Thanks guys." Emily replied.

"Now I want you to repeat after me." Garcia started. "My name is Emily Prentiss and I am worthy of love and respect and I am surrounded by people who care about me."

Emily laughed. "Fine. My name is Emily Prentiss and I am worthy of love and respect and I'm surrounded by people who care about me."

The two women cheered and laughed. "And don't you forget it!" JJ exclaimed.

Emily realized that all this time she hadn't been seeing what was right in front of her. JJ and Garcia were right, she had surrounded herself with people who genuinely cared about her and loved her. People that would die for her and protect her without any hesitation. She realized that she didn't need a one night stand to try and make herself feel worthy.

She was worthy. Those random guys never made her feel special or cared for but her friends sure did. She would never find what she had been trying so desperately to find with sex because it wasn't possible. She needed to reach out to the people who cared about her the most more often.

She had played with fire for far to long and she knew that it was time to stop, for good this time, and focus on bettering herself in healthy ways. Not by running to the bar every time she felt slightly lonely or sad.

Emily's confidence was through the roof and she knew she would be able to stay true to her word and stop sleeping with strangers.

"Thanks guys. You made me realize what you have been trying to get through to me for weeks." They smiled at her and Garcia and JJ high fived causing them all the to laugh.

They all relaxed on the couch and the conversation slowly drifted to work like it always seemed too.

"We might be packing our bags and heading to Vegas again soon. They might need us on a case." JJ stated. "I'll know in the next few days for sure."

Emily smirked. "That should be fun." She replied, instantly excited.

Hey, she said she would stop sleeping with strangers. Besides, she had a promise to keep.

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Until the next story!**

 **\- Sarah :)**


End file.
